Hobbit x RWBY Crossover
by Aragon365
Summary: This is not a story, but rather a story idea. This idea was originally made by Uruk-Hai, who gave me permission to post this on my story page.


I Am Fire, I am Death! Part 1: Smaugs arrival and impact on Remnant. Smaug after being shot by the Black Arrow, Smaug is offered the chance to live again in Middle Earth if he serves Sauron and his war for Middle Earth. However Smaug in his pride and arrogance refuses unless he is more than just a servant and is cast out of Middle Earth by Sauron. after being cast out by Sauron, Smaug is not only surprised to still be alive but finds out he is given new powers like in other Hobbit Crossovers like Avaricious Serpent and a Injustice 2 DLC By: GojiGrimlockSaurus and after recovering from the Black Arrow Smaug builds up his power base in Remnant and ends up conquering many settlements and being a scourge who has many settlements burned to ash and claimed a ridiculous and massive amount of treasure for his own and gets stupid treasure hunters and many Huntsmen and Huntresses killed who try to kill him.

Smaug after learning the learning the history and folklore of his new home finds himself in a constant power struggle between Salem and Ozpin, with Smaug wanting the powers of the Maidens to get stronger and retake Erebore and rebuild his dominion in Middle Earth and defeat Salem for trying to turn him to her side and be a slave to her forces when he arrived in Remnant during the era when Ozpin was cursed but over the centuries is thought of as a legend by Remnant as a whole, that is equal to Fire, Death, Despair, Destruction, and the raw power of nature merged with Bestial Instinct but with human level intelligence. All in all he is the nightmare of Remnant until he ends up sacking Mantel which makes people realize that the Nightmare is real and terrifies the world on the implications on what else is out there aside from the Grimm.

When Smaug is done with his roaming and plundering days ends moving into Mountains near Mantle with all the treasure he has hoarded over the years from the settlements and lands that Smaug has conquered and ends up scorching the entire city and lands of Mantel to the ground and forcing the handful of survivors to move to Atlas after making a name for himself that is synonymous with Fire, Despair, Destruction, and Death and is the stuff of legends, having terrorized the world for centuries and has gotten stronger over the years due to being exposed to Dust and Gains an Aura with his fixed and enhanced armored hide being nearly indestructible to withstand Remnant advanced weapons with Aura making him nearly indestructible and giving him an indefinite life span and due to exposure to Dust and gaining an Aura those elements have mutated and transformed his body from a Wyvern form like in the live action Hobbit movies into a form similar to the book but also of Chinese Dragons. Smaug's new look makes him take the form of a Red and Gold colored scaled Western European Dragon with a crown of horns on his head with brown hair and a frill going down his neck to the end of his tail, a reptilian quadruped with four legs, Two Wings, and long tail that ends with an arrowhead but with fur on the end of it and with the whiskers of a Chinese Dragon and he starts out to be 130 meters in length and is "bigger than two jumbo jets" before gradually gaining Ancalagon's size and power.

I Am Fire! I Am Death! Part 2: Smaug's powers.

Being a fully-grown dragon, Smaug was both massive and powerful, possessing physical strength capable of crushing stone with ease, as seen by his attack on the Lonely Mountain. He was able to fly thanks to his large wings, and had the ability to breathe streams of searing hot flame from his mouth. Some comments in The Hobbit book implied that his entire body was imbued with fire, as he was seen to glow in the darkness of the Lonely Mountain's depths, and his usual paths were said to have been "smoothed and slimed" (i.e. melted) by his passage.

Like many dragons of Middle-earth, Smaug's monstrous appearance also belied keen senses and a dangerously sharp mind. He had an encyclopedic knowledge of his treasure hoard, immediately registering the theft of a single cup after Bilbo made his first visit to his lair. When the hobbit returned a second time, Smaug was already expecting him by feigning sleep, and immediately declared that he could sense the thief even if he could not see him. Although Bilbo was clever enough not to fall for Smaug's attempts to trick him into revealing his exact position, the dragon used the resulting conversation to plant doubts in Bilbo's mind, correctly guessing that the "burglar" had allied himself with the Dwarves and the men of Lake Town and asking if Bilbo had ever considered the logistical difficulties of getting his share of Smaug's treasure back to his home. Despite his size, Smaug is shown to be agile and quick, able to leap over objects with ease, and he can dive at very high speeds with little effort.

Defensively, Smaug's reddish-gold scales rendered him impervious to nearly all weapons, but his underbelly was relatively soft and vulnerable. To compensate for this, Smaug took to sleeping upon the gathered treasure of the Lonely Mountain, allowing bits of gold and jewels to embed themselves in his body. This "diamond waistcoat" was intended to cover his only physical weak spot, but when Bilbo Baggins confronted the dragon in his lair, he discovered a bare patch on the left side of his chest. Bard was told this by an ancient thrush that overheard Bilbo relating this information to the Dwarves, enabling him to defeat Smaug by shooting his Black Arrow into the bare patch.

It is possible that he can change how his fire-breath comes out, depending on the situation. In the first film, his fire was more liquid and napalm-like, which had enough power and mass to shatter stone buildings, and its blast could spread on the ground. In the second film, his fire is similar to a more typical fire, flamethrower-like, with immense firepower, enough to engulf his whole body. It is possible that his breath in the second movie was normal fire because his priority was to kill the intruders, and not to cause destruction, and to protect his treasures as well as not risk having the mountain fall down on him. Likewise, since most of Lake-Town consist of wood as opposed to the stone buildings of Dale, Smaug wouldn't need to rely on his flames to cause destruction, but just watch it spread. Even with that limitation, though, his single breath was enough to reignite the great forges of Erebore.

His large size is shown to grant him practically incalculable brute strength, sufficient for him to easily break through the mountain. His armored scaly skin is shown to be nearly impenetrable and his natural endurance for heat is demonstrated by being able to survive being submerged in molten gold. His senses are acute enough that he was able to detect the sound and smell of a Hobbit, even when the ring rendered Bilbo invisible to the eye. It is show that his roar from Erebor is powerful enough to be heard in Lake-town. He was as intelligent as any man, if not more so, and he is able to communicate with people. Visually, Smaug is shown to glow with red light from within when he is about to unleash his fiery breath, with the same red light emanating from his eyes, only dimming at the moment of the dragon's death. In addition, his encyclopedic knowledge of his hoard is shown to be so great that he managed to feel the One Ring carried by Bilbo, describing it as "something made of gold, but far more precious".

The new powers Smaug gains are this. Smaug gains the size, strength, and literal firepower of Ancalagon the Black in the Silmarellion and the ability to create storms like Ancalagon as well and hypnotize people with like the legendary Glaurung in the Similrillion. For Smaug's Semblance, do what ever you want so long as it ties into dragon lore from across the world in traditional stories.

And Tolkien did say that the Great Dragons were able to use powerful magic so Smaug must become a master mage as he applies himself to learn many paths of magic and develop other skills as well. I am talking about Smaug learning to use magic runes and Norse Magic's such as Gandr and Seidr, Astral Projection, talking to animals, bend the minds and wills of others like the Rings of Power, create copies of himself and create explosions and everything Gandalf, Sauron, The Noldor and Eldar Elves and the Istari can do in Lord of the Rings cannon and everything that Talion could do in the Shadows of Mordor, and Shadows of War at 100% completion in both games. Smaug can also take a human form, and is now a master martial artist like Batman, and a Master Swordsman. And Smaug now has venom like the dragon in Beowulf and Fafnir from Norse Mythology. As Smaug was based on the Dragon from Beowulf and Fafnir from Norse legend so why not go back to the basics in mythology but having the powers the Dragon in Beowulf had as well and with scales that are imbued with the energy of Ying and Yang and every scale having enough mystical power to light up the world for 100 years like in some medieval dragon lore and in Chinese Taoism with Chinese Dragons.

I Am Fire! I Am Death! Part 3: Smaug's Personality.  
Smaug is portrayed as being psychopathic, extremely sadistic, confident, violent, cruel, arrogant, intelligent and greedy, possessing an unquenchable desire for gold. His most distinguishing characteristic(aside from his greed)is his arrogance, as Smaug proudly boasts of his superiority and impregnability to Bilbo during their encounter. However, this proves to be his downfall, as he unwittingly reveals the weak spot in his chest to Bilbo when showing the Hobbit how he had willfully coated his underbelly in treasure to protect it.

Smaug seems primarily motivated by personal greed rather than a desire to do evil, and does not seem to serve any allegiance other than his own. While he does ruthlessly destroy Dale and lays waste to the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain during his attack on the Lonely Mountain, once he has assumed dominion of the region he seems content to allow the rest of Middle Earth to go about its business, so long as he or his treasure remains undisturbed; although this could be because he feels that the people living in the region have nothing he wants. Highly intelligent, Smaug appears to possess a rather sardonic sense of humor, darkly mocking Bilbo while they converse within the Lonely Mountain's treasure chamber. Smaug seems to dislike Dwarves, considering them to be weak and pathetic creatures far beneath him, making unfavorable comments about Thror and showing no remorse over his slaughter of their kind and claiming of their kingdom. While conversing with Bilbo, Smaug is also able to quickly surmise the reason for Bilbo's presence in Erebor, and also correctly deduces that the Dwarves received aid from the men of Esgaroth in reaching the mountain.

While his personality is more or less the same as the book, in the films, Smaug is considerably more malicious and cruel. He takes much more pleasure in psychologically tormenting Bilbo, making suggestions that Thorin was just using him, that flattery wouldn't keep him alive, choosing to spare Bilbo so that he can watch Lake-town burn and showing pleasure that Bilbo cared about the people of Lake-town and tell him that their deaths would be on his head, and sarcastically asking him how he would like to die. During his attack on Lake-town, Smaug went out of his way to mock and sneer at Bard and Bain. He was also aware of the return of Sauron, and was apparently intent on joining forces with him. Like his book counterpart, Smaug is extremely arrogant, and the mere implication that he may possess a weakness made him visibly angry; being insulted by Thorin was also quick to earn his anger. Smaug was supremely confident in his own powers, shown in his famous speech about how certain components of his body were weapons of destruction. He was utterly ruthless, completely capable of committing genocide in pursuit of his goals. Due to his hubris, egomania, and overall extreme narcissism, Smaug clearly suffers from a superiority complex.

I Am Fire! I Am Death! Part 4: Smaug's return to Middle Earth. Smaug after warping the spells that allow the maidens powers to only go to females and kills the Maidens and gains their powers added to his own and with that he is strong enough to destroy Salem which he does and opens a portal to Middle Earth after leaving his mark on that world. When he goes back he scorches the Shire forcing the Hobbits into exile from their home and claims the One Ring from the ashes of the Shire and then takes all of the powers that Sauron placed in the One Ring into his own for good. Smaug then smashes down the gates of Erebore and destroys the Kingdom of the Dwarves again, he destroys Lake Town for good this time and works for decades in bringing back the Great Dragons and the various sub species of the Dragon race back from the brink of extinction and succeeds in doing so and destroys Sauron's physical form for good and takes all Sauron's powers and knowledge for himself and taking over Sauron's forces making him the new Dark Lord of Middle Earth with all the riches he has accumulated in both worlds.

I Am Fire! I Am Death! Part 5: The Sequel. Now the Sequel goes into Lord of the Rings to destroy the One Ring to end Sauron and the One Ring for good while weakening Smaug. Now the sequel is about Smaug's son trying to help the good guys. He is sent to Remnant by his Father to see how things are their and if they are planning to kill Smaug or build up their forces to face his as he is paranoid to lose the wealth and power Smaug has gained. It is here that Smaug's son learns of the horrors of his father's actions on Remnant when going through the first 4 Volumes of RWBY and when returning to Middle Earth he learns the truth of the dragon race and how it was born from the machinations of Morgoth The original Dark Lord of Middle Earth while also learning from the good guys how to master his powers because he has all of his father's abilities including the ones that the One Ring gave Smaug and the stolen powers of the Maidens runs in his soul and Aura like his dad and at the end of the sequel he goes and pleads to the Valar to not wipe out his race and give him a chance to redeem the Dragon Race after saving the Elves and he and team RWBY and JNPR end up freeing the free peoples of Middle Earth and helps Aragorn take the throne and become King.

Make him a person! For his character he is a straight male half human and half dragon who is just turning 15 but interested in his goals that being a good person, expanding his mind and values knowledge, life, freedom, hope and understanding and starts out as a wide eyed and naïve idealist until he learns the truth when he returns to Arda with his friends but he realizes that it was not his ideals that were wrong but his old world view. He has to be a bit of a klutz when not studying or fighting and has a bit of temper but is also, kind, polite, and respectful and a bit cocky but has the skills and brains to back it up and he knows it but he can also fall into depression.

Now for parings. Smaug's son must get with one of the female students at Beacon. If it were me it would be Yang as it would give the gossip mill of Beacon something to do and mess with Ruby's head as they make googoo eyes and flirt with each other.

Addendum:When Smaug gets all of Sauron's powers and knowledge and all the abilities of the Great Dragons of Middle Earth, make sure that Smaug works not only to bring back the Great Dragons of Middle Earth and all it's various subspecies but Smaug also works to resurrect the greatest Dragons in Middle Earth's History as his generals and lieutenants. However, this would really be more of a last resort, as there are limits to Sauron's powers of Ressurection and Smaug can only bring them back once. This also comes with the caveat of the dragons retaining their free will, and their goals may not perfectly align with Smaug's.


End file.
